Characterizing commercially viable accumulations of hydrocarbons is the main objective of well logging. Downhole sampling and testing tools such as the Modular Dynamic Formation Tester (MDT) (MDT is a trademark of Schlumberger Ltd.) are used during the logging phase to gain a more direct assessment of the production characteristics of the accumulation. The objective of the MDT tool is to provide a controlled channel of hydraulic communication between the reservoir fluid and the wellbore. The tool allows withdrawal of small amounts of formation fluid through a probe that contacts the reservoir rock (formation). In addition to obtaining a more direct measurement of the flow characteristics of the reservoir and the formation pressure, high quality samples of fluid can be obtained for analysis. Historically, the fluid samples were brought to the surface for analysis in a laboratory, but recent developments in the MDT tool have made possible the direct measurement of fluid properties downhole during the pump-out or sampling sequence. Details of the MDT tool and the Optical Fluid Analyzer (OFA) module of the MDT tool may be obtained with reference to commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,851 to Urbanosky, U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,671 to Safinya et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,149 to Mullins et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,220 to Mullins et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,800 to Mullins et al., and 5,331,156 to Hines et al., all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties herein.
The main advantage of downhole analysis is that the fluid is relatively pristine. If the sampling pressure is above the saturation pressure, the fluid will be in a single phase ensuring that the original composition is being analyzed. For pressures below the saturation pressure, a measurement of the properties of the liquid phase in the oil zone and the associated gas above it will yield a more accurate sampling than a sample recombined at the surface. Indeed, it may be difficult to retain the sample in the state in which it existed downhole when it is retrieved to the surface.
Petroleum oil and gas are essentially a mixture of several hydrocarbon components, the variation of which dictates the characteristics of the fluid along with some inorganic substances. Different types of reservoir fluids include black oils, volatile oils, retrograde condensates, wet gases, and dry gases, and the different fluid types require different considerations for their exploitation, and different properties are used for their description. For example, it is generally agreed that black oils and dry gases can be described satisfactorily using averaged properties of the oil and gas phases, such as the volumetric factors and gas solubility ratios. Volatile oils and retrograde condensates, which are near critical fluids, as well as wet gases all require a more detailed knowledge of the fluid composition because the ultimate recovery will be dictated by the control of the production conditions (e.g., primarily pressure).
A downhole fluid analysis provides information in real time in contrast to a laboratory analysis that may last for several days, or surface wellsite analysis, which may result in undesirable phase transitions as well as the loss of key constituents.
A detailed description of the fluid properties is desirable for an accurate modeling of the fluids in the reservoir. Indeed, decisions such as the type of well completion, production procedures and the design of the surface handling and processing facilities are affected by the characteristics of the produced fluids. For example, if fluid in the reservoir is a retrograde condensate, the saturation (dew) pressure, combined with the formation pressure and permeability will dictate the maximum pressure drawdown for production of the fluids, or whether an injection scheme for pressure maintenance or liquid vaporization should be implemented.